


Third Time's the Charm

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Ghost Assignment, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Murder, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Write based on osmosis of a canon you don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Shikako is reborn into another world.Thanks.  She hates it.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).

> Honestly, I don't know if you know or like Hannibal, but when I saw the osmosis tag requested, I knew what I had to do. No hard feelings if you reject unread, because this is that sort of exchange. I do hope you're able to read and enjoy, though.
> 
> I know Hannibal through gif sets, a few fic, and the semi-detailed updates from a friend who watched it as it was airing. I have never seen an actual episode of the show.

One would think Shikako would get used to a new name. She's done it before. She barely remembers the name she had in her first life.

One would think Shikako would get used to a new family. She loved her second one. She considered her parents her parents and her brothers her brothers. The extended network of people she wasn't related to by blood, but whom she loved nonetheless—her teammates, her friends, her village—she considered them all hers.

Hannibal Lecter is not her father, no matter what a DNA test says. This world is familiar in many ways, but strange after living in Konoha. The people are soft, vulnerable in a way she's unused to. She's surrounded by civilians oblivious to the danger that walks among them. Hannibal often puts off killing intent quickly suppressed, though never directed at her. When they are alone, he tells her, "Some people are pigs, little wolf, and good for nothing but the slaughter."

Shikako is tiny. Her body is soft. She's also vulnerable. The man who holds her close is large and warm. His hands are gentle when he lifts her, when he runs a fingertip down her nose.

"Eat, my dear. Grow big and strong." Hannibal's smile is deceptively kind. His eyes gleam with satisfaction as she stares up at him. He's always been able to tell that there's something wrong with her. "Someday, you'll grow up to devour the world."

She'd rather have been reborn in the Bloody Mist.


End file.
